


Training

by Archangel_dare



Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 16 as Adult, 16 as Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Free Use Kink, Sex with Sensei, Sexual Training, Vaginal Sex, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: A kunoichi's duty is to serve her captain first, then her teammates. To use her body to help her team relieve the stress of missions and build stronger, platonic, bonds. A sensei's duty is to teach her all she needs to know in order to be the best stress relief possible. Sakura must begin her training, and Kakashi is going to enjoy every second of his right to take her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809322
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202
Collections: Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is in the collection, Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles, it is my own universe and not at all connected to the works of other writers. The only thing in common is the Free Use Kink, where shinobi are free to use consenting kunoichi for stress relief, and kunoichi are able to enjoy being used without stigma.
> 
> This is Part 1 of my Konoha’s Sexual Training Program series.
> 
> There is no underage warning for this series since in this universe, Konoha’s age of consent and adulthood is 16 (Team 7 and the rest of the Rookie Nine’s age in Part 2 of the manga/anime).
> 
> Enjoy!

Kakashi probably shouldn’t be looking forward to this part of preparing the next generation of kunoichi, what with it being a necessity for all kunoichi to know this specialized component of their job description, but he’d admit, he was curious how it would go. Having turned 16, Sakura was to start her training as a sexual stress-outlet for her teammates. At 16, when they were legally adults and allowed to take seduction missions, kunoichi were trained in the arts of sexual pleasure to help their teams come down from the stressful situations their jobs put them under. Stress and frustration could cause even the best shinobi to make careless mistakes on missions or seek out battles within Konoha’s walls, and releasing that tension helped teammates relax and form stronger, platonic, bonds. Captains, or taichou, always had first access to their female teammate, and as Sakura’s sensei, it was his duty to show her the expectations, guidelines, and protections of the arrangement.

Kakashi didn’t necessarily think Sakura would fail the training, but he wondered how much her civilian parents had prepared her for this part of Konoha’s shinobi culture. The situation was obviously no secret to shinobi, but civilians were rarely aware of all of the goings on in shinobi lives: the high-stakes decision-making, the constant feeling of being on-guard and hunted, the difficulty of taking a life, even in the line of duty; keeping things between shinobi was the best way to avoid the arguments that sparked between shinobi and civilian relationships.

Kakashi turned the page in his infamous orange book and continued his mental preparation for Sakura’s training. Over the years since he had first become her sensei, Sakura had matured into a capable and strong ninja; she was second only to Tsunade in medical ninjutsu and pure strength, her chakra control was said to be even better than Tsunade’s, and Sakura was one of the best minds of her generation. She would easily be one of the leaders in the village by the time Naruto ever got around to actually becoming Hokage. But even with those accomplishments, 16-year-old Sakura had two striking similarities to 13-year-old Sakura: she wanted to be equals with Naruto and Sasuke, and she wanted to outclass Ino Yamanaka.

Kakashi could effortlessly use those two goals to ease Sakura into her training. She was always looking for a way to keep pace with Sasuke and Naruto; much of the insecurity she carried wasn’t helped by his heavy focus on the boys in the team’s early genin days. Sakura had trained with Tsunade after missions and team training sessions to match the specialized training that Naruto received from Jiraiya and the training Sasuke had been receiving from him and the Uchiha clan. He would make it clear to Sakura that this training she would embark on was not something Naruto or Sasuke would be learning.

In terms of Ino, the girls had patched up their relationship significantly since their first chunin exams, but that by no means staunched their rivalry. Sakura was still just as determined to show Ino that she was no longer in her shadow, and this was an area Sakura could make a stand in. As the heir to the Yamanaka clan, Ino was technically exempt from the sexual training and her teammates would have to form an agreement with another kunoichi; however, Ino’s kekkei genkai made her ideal for the espionage and assassination missions where seduction was a highlighted tool. There was also no denying that Ino had become quite popular with members of the same and opposite sex. Her body had filled out graciously, and she had little qualms about flaunting it for attention or partners. Ino was well known around the shinobi circuit, so Kakashi doubted Asuma would have much trouble training Ino in a few months. Sakura, on the other hand, was not as upfront with her sexuality, if she’d been exploring it at all; given how nervous she seemed around Sasuke when Naruto mentioned his innocent exploits with Hinata, Kakashi would bet his money on not. Using Ino’s experience and reminding Sakura that since she was older, she was receiving the training before Ino, would be a helpful little nudge to her.

Having figured out his plan, Kakashi put away his novel, and sent Pakkun with a message to have Sakura meet him at the Training Base 5, a base specially designed for this type of training to maintain the professionalism of the act.

* * *

Sakura sat nervously on the bed in the training room. What was taking Kakashi-sensei so long?! She was used to his late appearances, but it had to have been hours since she arrived at the base after Pakkun’s summon.

_‘I bet he’s on time for training Sasuke,’_ Sakura thought petulantly. There was only so many times she could count the tiles on the floor or catalogue every nick in the paint on the walls. She could have been sparring with Lee or picking up an extra shift at the hospital, but no, here she was sitting on a scratchy green blanket, waiting for her perpetually late sensei.

Just as Sakura was about to start another tirade in her head, the door opened, revealing Kakashi with his laid-back demeanor as if he had hardly a care in the world. But as he strode into the room, his attitude shifted to one of all business, making Sakura’s stomach flutter with butterflies.

“I thought you were going to keep me waiting all afternoon, Sensei,” she huffed with more bravado than she actually felt. Inside she was shaking like a leaf, wondering how this would all go.

“Hardly, Sakura-chan. Just wanted to make sure everything was ready,” He gave her the same smile he used to reassure her in her early days as a genin. “You know why we’re here?” He asked, wasting little time getting down to business now that he had arrived.

Sakura nodded. Tenten had shared her training experience with Gai-sensei last year and had told Sakura what to expect. On her birthday, she’d had the mandatory physical and was given a much stronger dose of contraceptives. Shizune had also shown her how to cast a low-level barrier jutsu that would create a barrier around her uterus if the contraceptives happened to fail: a rarity, but still a possibility. As a medic, Sakura also knew how to use her flawless chakra control to overwhelm any unwanted seed that happened to make it through the barrier. Now that it had been a month for her body to get used to the contraceptives, Sakura knew Kakashi-sensei would be contacting her soon for her training.

“Alright. Then let’s get started.” He gestured for her to stand up and turn to face the wall behind the bed. Sakura did so, placing her elbows down on the rough blanket. She subtly shifted her weight from one hip to the other then took a deep breath. If she’d known Kakashi-sensei was going to start her training today, she would have worn something a little nicer, maybe like the pair of lacy, red panties Ino had gotten her for her birthday, or the blue pair Sakura had grabbed just in case Sasuke-kun stumbled on her undressing during a mission. Now, Sakura’s only hope was that Kakashi would move swiftly past her undergarments.

Kakashi watched the kunoichi fidgeting slightly and took pleasure in how each shift of her body accentuated the curve of her ass through her tight shorts. He wanted to let her squirm a bit, teach her the patience she’d need to have to wait for her taichou to take their pleasure first, but it was hard to do that when she was presenting herself so nicely.

Kakashi strode up to the bed, letting his footsteps fall louder to ease her as he drew closer. She was likely a tense ball of nerves and didn’t need any more surprises than his admittedly abrupt summons earlier. Once he was close enough, Kakashi let his fingers brush against the back of her thigh and slide up the corded muscle of her hamstring to the edge of her shorts. Sakura sucked in a breath, careful not to make a sound.

“Good,” he praised her, then dragged his fingers back down the same path. “Your taichou will expect that you know how to stay quiet. You wouldn’t want to tease your other teammates who are waiting for you.”

Sakura nodded and bit her lip. Kakashi’s calloused fingers slipped up the inside of her thigh and dipped just under the seam of her shorts, teasing the skin where the fabric met her body. His fingers then retreated, and Sakura heard shifting behind her. She desperately wanted to turn around, but he had instructed her to face the wall. Sakura wondered if she was the first kunoichi he’d ever trained but shook her head; there must have been other kunoichi with female sensei who asked him for assistance, and the way he was handling her didn’t seem like it was his first time. Sakura’s thoughts were interrupted when his fingers pressed firmly into her clit through her shorts. Her knees nearly buckled, and she bit back the squeak of a moan she almost set free.

“Tsk, tsk. Remember, this isn’t about pleasure, Sakura-chan. This is about making sure your team is operating at their best,” Kakashi pressed his fingers a little firm into her and rubbed slightly. Sakura nodded, but she knew if she spoke, she’d let out a moan. She’d never been so aroused with just a touch through her clothes. What was wrong with her that she could barely keep it together?

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Sakura was always so eager to please; he shouldn’t have doubted that she would take to this part of kunoichi training. Kakashi reached down to the crotch of his pants to rearrange his cock; he didn’t want any added friction ending their training too soon. He dragged his finger from her clit, over the dampening slit of her shorts, and up to her taint, pressing slightly. It was too early to teach her how to take it in the ass, but it was one of his favorite things to feel a tight kunoichi’s ass around him while she handled another member of their team. Perhaps he’d enlist Itachi when Sakura was ready for that training, for old time’s sake.

Kakashi wrapped his hands around the front of her thighs to keep her in place and then pressed his nose firmly into her slit. He could feel her little muscle’s clench as he took a deep breath, familiarizing himself with her musky scent. He’d smelled Sakura’s arousal before on missions—she’d must have had quite dirty dreams—but then it wasn’t right to inhale her tempting and unique womanly aroma like a heavenly perfume. Now, she was fair game, and he intended to play to the fullest before another had first claim to her.

Sakura yelped as she felt a wet press to her clit. She hadn’t expected him to be down there; Tenten certainly hadn’t said anything about Gai-sensei doing that to her.

“Sakura,” Kakashi growled out, pulling back from her.

“I know, I’m sorry, Sensei. I just thought—” She bit her lip from continuing.

“Thought what,” he resisted the urge to snip at her. She was in training; it was clearly her first time. He’d have to remind himself to have more patience with her, but patience was not something a high-alert shinobi would have in the field.

“I just thought I was supposed to be pleasing you, Kakashi-sensei, not the other way around,” Sakura finished weakly. Kakashi smirked a little at her admission. What _had_ she heard about this interaction? Kakashi raked his brain to think about any of the kunoichi from her year and couldn’t think of any that would have gone through the training. Sakura was the oldest, and Hinata Hyuuga definitely wouldn’t be going through the training; not only was she a clan heiress to one of the most noble clans in Konoha, but she was also terribly shy and wouldn’t make it through a seduction mission without fainting. That would leave Tenten as the only kunoichi old enough that Sakura knew to have experienced the training; Kakashi shuttered to think what Gai might have taught the girl about giving her “sweet flower of springtime” to help maintain her team’s youth. That poor girl had to deal with Gai and Lee.

“Your taichou will use you however he needs to in order to relax, Sakura,” He dragged his finger to his mask and pulled it down. “That might be you, on your knees, swallowing his cock to the root,” he then gripped the waist band and pulled her shorts and panties down in one motion, revealing the cotton-candy like pink curls that sat in a triangle pointing directly to her center; the rest of her was bare. “Or that might be him feasting on your little cunt. Whatever it looks like, you are to take it as long as he doesn’t hurt you or go past a boundary established when you join his team. Got it?”

Sakura nodded, trying not to make a sound as she felt the cool air of the room against her exposed core.

“Good. Now, let me use you,” Kakashi pressed his face back into her cunt, finding her clit first and suckling on the delicate nub. Sakura bit her fist and closed her eyes, loving the feel of his lips around her most sensitive part. Kakashi gripped her thighs and pushed her further back into him, loving the way she quivered, trying to get away from the pleasure but also push towards it. He released her clit and traced his tongue over both of her plump lips that were dripping sweet slick down her inner thigh. Kakashi licked the pearly essence from her thigh all the way back to its source, using his heightened senses to memorize the taste of her. She was a perfect musk mixed with a sweet tang that made him want more. He moved his mouth over her lips and began to eat her, spreading her with his fingers to get his tongue in her center, moving his mouth furiously to reach every inch of her untouched womanhood.

Sakura shifted her weight and pressed her forehead to her forearms. Kakashi-sensei was so mean to expect her not to make a sound as he devoured her pussy. How was she supposed to resist? How was she supposed to keep a clear enough head through the pleasure to remember that this wasn’t about pleasure at all? She desperately wanted to cry out, but she wouldn’t fail her training; she couldn’t fail. If she was deemed incompatible with Konoha’s system, she’d never advance passed a chunin and Naruto and Sasuke would progress without her; it wasn’t a secret that Sasuke had his eyes on Anbu like his brother. Ino was already talking about training for the jōnin exams next year, and Sakura refused to be left behind. With new resolve, she pressed her cunt back to Kakashi, offering it to him to take more, to reach deeper inside her.

Smirking at her eagerness, Kakashi continued to feast from her, lapping up all of her syrupy juice as fast as her body could produce it. He could feel her body clenching and starting to flutter, signaling that she was getting too close for him to continue. She wasn’t quite ready for edging yet, and he didn’t want their first training session to end in a punishment because she came so early without her taichou coming first. Shaking his head with a little frustration, Kakashi pulled back and replaced his mask, licking his lips thoroughly behind the fabric. Sakura let out a deep breath quietly, thankful he allowed her a moment to breath; if he hadn’t, she would have cum all over his face soon, and Tenten had told her that kunoichi were supposed to be the last to cum to make sure that they serviced all of their teammates. Sakura had wondered what in the world a kunoichi was supposed to do if she had partners with incredible stamina. If chakra was anything to go by, Naruto would be exhausting for any kunoichi to handle, and Sasuke and Kakashi wouldn’t be anything to scoff at either. How was she supposed to hold on long enough for all three of them to be satisfied? Before she could think of any kind of answer, Sakura’s quick reprieve was over when Kakashi nudged her to finally stand up and turn around.

“On the bed, on your back, Sakura.” Kakashi gestured her back to the pillow. Sakura hesitated for a second, not eager to have burns all over her back from the rough texture of the blanket, but then she thought of the discomfort she would no doubt feel as she pleased her team in the forest, and so climbed back like he said. With skill belaying his experience, Kakashi pulled off his jōnin jacket and then his undershirt without disturbing his mask. Sakura almost pouted; she totally would have won the bet, but then would she be comfortable enough yet to tell Naruto and Sasuke how she’d been able to see Kakashi-sensei’s face? Doubtful.

Kakashi looked down at the pink-haired kunoichi clenching her thighs together. That wouldn’t do. She’d need to get comfortable with being in any position her team would want her in. Kakashi gently grabbed her ankles and partially separated them, encouraging her to do the rest. She inched them apart, but still not to his satisfaction.

“Sakura, spread your legs and bend them, like a butterfly,” He waited as Sakura bit her lip indecisively. She’d done fine when they weren’t facing each other, but it seemed with them eye-to-eye, she was much more shy. _‘Tough,’_ Kakashi thought. He was a leg man, and so wanted to see the mile-long expanse of her legs positioned in the air. He wanted to see every facial expression she made as he sunk into her, and he would get that.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan as he waited as she slowly bent her legs, pressing her feet together. She turned her head, too shy to look at him as he took in her lower body.

“Take your top off,” his voice came out husky with lust. Sakura looked back at him with wide eyes, then she sat up to unzip her shirt and toss it over the side of the bed to join her shorts and panties. After that, she slowly unwound her bindings, setting her breasts free to his gaze. Sakura resisted the urge to cover her small chest, aware that it was nowhere near as impressive as Ino’s or Hinata’s. Her chest size had long been a running jab from her best friend/frenemy. Uncertain of what to do with her hands, she kept one arm at her side and crossed the other over her stomach for her hand to rest at her elbow.

Kakashi took in her slight figure and felt his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. She was by no means a buxom girl, but her body was well-toned from all of the hours she spent training. Her legs were long and slim with thick thighs that curved nicely into her hips. He was growing quite fond of the tangle of curls on her mound that pointed him right to where he would find his relief. Sakura’s stomach was firm, leading up to her perky breasts and defined collarbone. Her body coupled with her delicate face and striking coloring worked well together. She was beautiful. She would be an absolutely lethal kunoichi in the field once she learned to be comfortable with her own sexuality. Brains, beauty, sensuality, and a temper to match; her targets will be begging for death at her hands, and something told him that Sakura’s temper would make her passionately wild during sex with her teammates.

Kakashi could see that his perusal made her more nervous, and he knew his Sharingan was spinning wildly to memorize her every feature, so he turned his gaze down to his pants and pulled them down, causing his cock to spring forward and bounce off of his toned abs, leaving a thin trail of pre-cum over them. Sakura’s eyes widened and her mouth opened as she took in his girth. He wondered if his was the first cock she’d ever seen fully hard. Sure, she’d conducted physicals, but even with a pretty doctor, any shinobi worth their weight was more focused on getting out of the hospital and back on the roster rather than on fun time with their doctor. Although after this, Kakashi might have to start making more regular visits to her office for exactly that.

Kakashi gripped his cock gently, biting back a hiss of his own as it finally received some attention, though not from the person it wanted. He ran his palm over the head, gathering the liquid and spreading it down his shaft to ease some of the friction.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, using a voice much closer to the one he used when a mission went to shit than the one he should probably be using on a virgin, but Kakashi’s patience was thin. Sakura moved the hand on her stomach down towards her clit, watching as her sensei’s mismatched eyes never blinked as his gaze followed her. Sakura had never had anyone watch her before; she really didn’t even know how to touch herself since she was usually too exhausted to do much more than a little finger-thrusting until she passed out. Now Kakashi wanted her to put on some kind of show like a skilled kunoichi; maybe she should have taken Ino’s advice and learned how to use a vibrator before this. Sakura was about to move her fingers into herself before Kakashi stopped her.

“You know where you’re most sensitive. Touch your clit, but don’t cum,” Kakashi’s breathing was heavy as he slowly stroked his cock from the base surrounded by silver hair to the pinkish-purple tip. Sakura bit her lip then pressed a finger into her sensitive nerve bundle. Her hips nearly jumped off the bed as lightning flashed up her spine. It was if her whole body had been struck by his chidori. Sakura bit her lip, fighting moans as she circled the tip of her nail around her clit. She could barely put any pressure or she knew she’d be finished and her sensei wouldn’t be happy with her. Sakura quivered as she felt her inner muscles contract and juice continue to slip out of her and onto the blanket, but she refused to stop until he told her to. Her clit was so wet it was almost hard to get the right amount of friction.

“Touch your breasts. Squeeze them,” Sakura nodded immediately, moving her hand that had laid motionlessly to one of her breasts. She squeezed it firmly in her hand, loving the sensation. Sakura closed her eyes as she continued to rub around her clit and squeeze her breast; she bit her lip hard against every moan and scream that threatened to escape her mouth. This was nothing like the uncomfortability Tenten had described. Tenten had told her that it would be awkward, but thankfully over quickly, but here Sakura was, putting on a show for her sensei, praying for the pleasure to never end. Sakura was about to reach down to the slit of her pussy when she heard Kakashi’s voice from right above her.

“Stop,” he grabbed her hand firmly. Sakura was so shocked she hadn’t even noticed him get on the bed with her. Had she been so wanton in her pleasure that she lost all of her shinobi senses? Kakashi pulled her hand to his mouth, lapping up the sticky juice coating her fingers. He let his tongue dance around her fingers, reminding her of how wonderful his tongue had felt when his face was buried deep in her. Kami-sama help her if he decided to give her a repeat performance. Kakashi wedged himself between her thighs, lifting her legs to rest around his hips. His Sharingan spun slowly, memorizing the way she looked beneath him; she wondered if he liked what he saw of her. He was the only one who’d ever seen her like this. She mentally shook her head against her girlish thoughts. She was a kunoichi, and this was business, not a converging of emotions, but a transaction; their bodies for relief. She’d be a fool to forget that.

Kakashi smirked through his mask; it seemed that Sakura had come up with some kind of agreement in her head. He wondered if she was truly prepared for the stipulations he’d give her next. To test her, he lazily ran his cock head up and down her slit, coating it in her nectar and pressing slightly on her clit. Sakura took a deep breath, expanding her chest fully before blowing the air out. He traced the whole of her slit again, this time pressing slightly at her perineum where her pretty pink asshole and pussy opening met. Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Kakashi rubbed against her a few more times before addressing her.

“Sakura?” He spoke, waiting for her to look back at him. When Sakura could find her voice, she looked at him.

“Ye—yes, Sensei?”

“Each of your teammates will have his own desires, specific to his needs. You’ll need to learn them well and remember them. They should never have to tell you more than once. Do you understand?” Kakashi waited for Sakura to nod before he continued. “I like my kunoichi loud, talkative you could say. So, I want to hear you, okay?” Kakashi punctuated his demand by pressing his cock deeper into her fold, splitting her lips around him, but not actually pushing inside of her yet.

Sakura nodded. “But, what do you want me to say, Sensei?” She’d heard from Tenten that a kunoichi was supposed to be quiet, to not disturb her teammates, and Kakashi had told her earlier that she wasn’t supposed to make a sound, so now what did he expect her to say about their coupling?

“You’ll tell Sensei how good it feels when I’m inside you; how much you want more. You’ll answer Sensei when he asks you a question. Make sense?” Kakashi shifted to support himself on one hand while he rubbed her from her clit to her taint again to lube his entire cock. Sakura nodded, but Kakashi rose his eyebrow at her.

“I—I mean yes, Sensei. I’ll tell you how good your cock feels,” Sakura nearly blushed bright red from saying ‘cock’ and ‘sensei’ in the same sentence. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed how attractive her sensei was, but she had never let that translate to actual fantasies about him. But here he was, memorizing her with his Sharingan, telling her to say dirty things to him, rubbing his cock between her drenched pussy lips. How could she ever see him as just her sensei again?

“Good girl. Are you ready?” Kakashi waited for Sakura to nod, then he pressed the head of his cock slowly into her waiting cunt. Her body spread slowly, resisting before enveloping him and pulling him further. Kakashi could barely believe how tight she was; it was clear Sakura had never put anything bigger than a few of her slim fingers inside of her. Maybe he should have fingered her a bit, but he was too close to the edge to turn back now.

Sakura shifted her hips up and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to make it easier to take him. He was absolutely massive! She felt like she was going to be split in half! Sakura forced all of the air out of her lunges then forced herself to inhale to ease the burning sensation. Kakashi slowly worked himself into her, stopping to give her time to adjust, then moving forward when she nodded to him. Sakura’s body stretched to accommodate the thick meat pushing into her. Once Kakashi was fully seated, he brushed the hair out of her face and gave her an opportunity to catch her breath.

“It’s okay. Just breathe,” He whispered softly to her, wiping away some thin tracks of tears that had managed to escape. Sakura shifted beneath him, pulling him deeper inside her, and Kakashi groaned at the way her muscles constricted around him. Kakashi had to take his own deep breaths, trying to ignore how good it felt to be inside of her while she was uncomfortable. After a few breaths, Kakashi wrapped his arms under her thighs and tilted her, stretching her even further.

“Sensei,” Sakura gasped as he slipped even deeper inside of her. She could feel his heavy balls brushing against her ass cheeks.

“I know, Sakura. it’ll feel good in a moment. It won’t be so bad next time.”

“Next time?” Sakura squeaked as he pulled his hips back, creating a slow drag against her inner walls.

“Next time. Training, missions, a break during your hospital shifts, whenever I need you.” Kakashi waited for her to exhale, when her muscles were looser, to push into her. Sakura made a gasp and tried to shift away, but he held onto her thighs and pulled her back. “Once you’re used to taking me, the girth won’t be too bad. Although, I doubt you’ll have to serve many men thicker than me.” Kakashi laughed and pulled back again.

Sakura felt the drag of his cock inside her and the loosening of her inner muscles. Each time he thrusted inside her, her body expanded to accompany him, until he was able to move relatively easily. Once the pain had started to dim, Sakura felt odd tingles flashing through her, making her clench. She felt him scrapping against her walls, as if he wanted to feel every inch of her. Sakura bit her lip to hold back a moan, until she remembered that he wanted to hear her express her pleasure.

“Ahh—Sensei, I feel…I feel you,” She breathed out, a hot blush running from her chest to her forehead.

“Do you, Sakura?” He pressed deeper. Sakura nodded, winching when he gave her ass a slap.

“Ye—yes, Sensei. I feel you inside me.” Sakura gripped his thighs. Kakashi began to thrust faster in her, loving the feel of her wet walls squeezing him to keep him buried inside of her tight cunt.

“Does it feel good, Sakura? Do you like Sensei’s cock inside you?” He gripped her toned thighs to use as leverage, positioning himself on his knees to get a better angle.

“Huu, huu, yes, Sensei. I—I like your cock inside me,” Sakura panted. Sakura felt like her body was on fire as she took his strong thrusts. Every breath she took brought him deeper into her. She felt sweat gathering on her and running down her stomach, setting off her already hyper nerve endings. Kakashi pressed his hand flat on her stomach and threw his head back with a groan as he could feel the head of his cock thrusting through her. Sakura moaned and tossed her sweaty head to the side, unable to keep her eyes open with all the pleasure.

“Sensei! Kakashi-sensei!”

“Tell me what you want, Sakura? Do you want Sensei to keep fucking your tight cunt?” Kakashi grabbed one her bouncing breasts in his warm hands and squeezed firmly. Sakura arched her chest towards him, urging him to hold more of her.

“Please fuck my tight cunt, Sensei. Please!” Sakura couldn’t believe what a wanton slut she’d become. Kakashi-sensei had commanded her to be vocal, and now she was shouting things she’d never even dreamed of saying when she thought of Sasuke touching her. She should be blushing at her dirty words; instead, they only made her feel hotter. She needed to please him; she needed him to keep giving her body such tantalizing pleasure. Kakashi got on his hands and knees, forcing Sakura to tilt her hips back, and used his hands as supports for his pistoning hips. He leaned down and bit one of her nipples only to follow the sharp pain with the soothing swirl of his tongue. He then moved his lips to her neck, sucking almost intimately to taste the salt on her delicious skin. His hands came up to hold her wrists to the bed as he took her with ferocious abandon.

Sakura loved the way her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts, lover the way their damp skin sounded slapping against each other. Her entire body was surrendering to him, letting him have all the pleasure he wanted from her. She gripped him between her thighs, rocking her hips back and forth in time as he used her. She could feel the coil from his teasing earlier tightening in her belly, waiting to release. She wanted to reach up to him, drag him to her, but he kept his fierce grip locked on her wrist.

Kakashi could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. Her tight cunt would quickly overwhelm him, but he didn’t want to stop. By far, she was the best he’d ever felt, and she took him perfectly; he knew he’d be using her sweet body every night they were on missions.

“Who’s fucking you right now, Sakura?” He panted hotly in her ear.

“You are, Sensei.”

“Who’s making you feel so good?” He bit her ear lobe then suckled the sensitive skin behind her ear.

“You are, Sensei!” Sakura whined, fighting every instinct in her body that told her to cum. Kakashi-sensei’s husky voice was so erotic. His voice alone made her throb with need.

“Next time, do you want a cock in your mouth while I’m fucking you?” Sakura nodded, yelping when she received another firm slap on her ass for disobeying. He wanted to hear how far she’d be willing to go.

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei! I want a cock in my mouth while you fuck me!”

“What about one in your ass?”

“Yes, Sensei!”

“Good girl, Sakura.” She was perfectly filthy. Kakashi would be able to do anything he wanted to her. At her dirty admission, Kakashi felt the ball in his spine coiling tighter and tighter. He wouldn’t last much longer. Sakura was nearly in tears from his thrusts; like target practice, every time he pushed his cock insider her, he hit her walls perfectly. She couldn’t take it anymore, and if he didn’t cum soon, she would release all over his thick rod. Kakashi could feel her virgin walls fluttering around him, ready to give Sakura her first orgasm. Her body began to milk him, starting his own orgasm.

“I’m going to cum inside you, Sakura. I’m going to fill you with my cum before anyone else can. Do you want that? Do you want Sensei’s cum inside you?” Kakashi grunted. His thrusts became more and more sporadic, unable to keep his bruising rhythm much longer. All he needed to hear was her say it, and he would blow.

“Give me your cum, Sensei!” Sakura pleaded, and Kakashi’s orgasm burst through him like a dam giving way. He shot load after load of hot cum inside her, filling her up to the brim. Her body greedily accepted every drop, muscles milking him feverishly. Kakashi reached his hand down to her clit and furiously circled it, giving her a few final thrusts to let her cum.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura’s scream turned into a whine of relief. The tension released in a hot wave, cresting over her body in pleasure she’d never felt before. His Sharingan whirled furiously, memorizing her beautiful face contorted in the pleasure that he’d given her. His chest swelled with pride as he was the only one who’d ever given her this indulgence. Kakashi rolled his hips against her sensitive clit to draw out her orgasm for as long as he could before collapsing on top of her, sweaty and exhausted. Sakura continued to roll her hips against him, loving every spark her body gave off when his pelvic bone locked against her clit. Grunting, Kakashi grabbed her hips to still her.

They both panted against each other, bodies grasping for air after their intense fucking. Kakashi lifted off of her to allow her lungs to fill with much needed air. They both groaned loudly when he pulled out of her, releasing a glob of cum; Sakura’s body shivered in an attempt to pull his seed back into her, but she loved the way it continued to leak out of her and onto the covers. Kakashi gathered his clothing and began dressing, legs shaking and body still humming from how good the sex was. He stretched, feeling rather satisfied with himself and his sexual prowess.

“Did I do well, Kakashi-sensei?” Kakashi turned to see Sakura sitting up on her knees, clutching the blanket to her chest. Her head was turned away from him, as if she was waiting for his disappointment. Kakashi sat on the bed and gently held her chin to turn her face to him. He could see the worry and innocence clear in her eyes. He placed a kiss on her forehead to sooth her; this vulnerability was exactly why sensei trained their students before sending them into the fray of a team that hadn’t built trust yet or a seduction mission.

“You did perfect, Sakura. Best I’ve ever felt.” Sakura’s face lit up with a smile, and not for the first time, Kakashi thought of how beautiful she was. “But don’t let that go to your head. We’ve got much more training to do.”

“Right!” Sakura smiled brightly and nodded. After this first day of training, she couldn’t wait to see what else he had in store for her.

“There’s a bathroom through that door. Clean up, and drop the dirty sheets in the bin by the bathroom door. I’ll send Pakkun with word on our next session.” Kakashi stood up and walked towards the door.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura taunted. Kakashi turned around to see her standing from the bed, letting the covers drop in a tantalizing reveal. Kakashi’s eyes followed from the floor up the curve of her legs to her thick hips, perky breasts, and her arched brow, finally coming to rest on her mischievous smirk with plump, kiss-swollen lips. “Now that you’ve had a taste of me, maybe you’ll be on time for our next session. Wouldn’t want to waste a minute of me, would you?” She pressed her breasts up and swung her hips gently, drawing his eyes back to her delectable body.

Kakashi’s tongue skated across the bottom of his teeth and his cock throbbed, hungry for another round. He had a glimpse of the temptress she would be, and she would be devastating. He smirked, gave her a two-finger salute and vanished.

He wouldn’t be on time, he still had a reputation to uphold after all, but he definitely would never waste a minute with her again.


End file.
